


Five times of worry

by serafinapekkala



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 5 Times, Bullying, Family Feels, Gen, Implied Bullying, M/M, read what you will in the relationship between She Li and Mo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinapekkala/pseuds/serafinapekkala
Summary: Five times Mo Guan Shan's mother worries about her son, and one time she feels relieved to see he has friends.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Mo Guanshan & She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	1. Newspaper

"How was school?" she aks Guan Shan, when his son tiptoes inside the house.

She is not often home when he returns, as her new job is quite demanding and she often has to leave earlier than usual, just to catch up with work. 

Guan Shan doesn't answer, he shrugs, frozen at the door step, probably surprised to see her. His eyes are red.

"what's wrong?" she asks, worry filling her. Someone tried to hurt him, her minds immediately fills the blank, for money, for what her husband still owes- "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Guan Shan replies, and he smiles, "I made a new friend."

She doesn't believe him, she does her best to keep an eye on him, to understand if something has happened. Guan Shan is angry, sweet and silent. He has stopped stealing her zodiac magazines. These days he checks the newspaper a lot, looking through articles and news, always with a pale face.

No news of his new friend, she realizes, until, one day, Guan Shan stops taking her newspapers, shyly returning to the silly zodiac magazines

Curious, she looks at the last stolen newspaper. There is nothing strange on it. A political scandal, a new movie, a homeless man hit by a car, promotions and discount codes that are still there for her to collect.


	2. Piercings

"Why didn't you tell me you got your ears pierced?" she wonders, hands frozen mid-air, the lunch she is preparing forgotten.

Guan Shan looks up at her, a look of alarm too easy to read on his face. He takes a small breath, pencil back to the empty paper, sketching something with a bit too much pressure. "It just happened."

"I can't believe they would not need for a parent's consent," she comments, confused and worried. What kind of shop pierces a boy's ears without asking for the consent of his parents? "What money did you use to buy the ear studs?" she wonders, aloud, because they are not swimming in money, and she would have preferred to know beforehand.

"A friend. A gift, I mean."

"Oh, what is his name? She Li? Your friend?"

"That's just a nickname," his son replies, eyes back down to his drawing. He is always frowning, these days.

She is not sure what it means when your friend gift you earrings, but it probably means they are pretty close. She tries to ignore the uncomfortable _question_ \- she already knows the answer, probably before Guan Shan even realizes, but there will be time for that. 

Later that day, she finds dried blood on Guan Shan's shirt, just a couple of drops, but they are enough for her to worry.


	3. Guest

Guan Shan is often the one cooking at home, so she is glad to have found some take out for dinner. She knows teenagers shouldn't spend all their time taking care of their moms. 

when she walks inside, one hand on the door and one hand on the heavy bag, she is surprised to see that Guan Shan is not alone, sitting on the couch with someone. He never has friends over, not that she has seen.

"Guan Shan! You could have told me we have a guest, I would have bought some extra food."

The boy has an arm around Guan Shan's shoulders, casually, as friends do. Except that it is easy for her to see the still, frozen way Guan Shan is sitting, as if afraid he would accidentally weasel out of his friend's hold.

"It is okay, aunty, I cannot stay for dinner, but thank you for thinking of me," the boy replies, squeezing Guan Shan's shoulder once again, before standing up. He is dressed well, his clothes must be quite expensive, she realizes, and he has a nice smile when he helpes her with the bags.

Guan Shan has not moved from the couch, and she is growing concerned. Her son is usually quite fully of energy, often fidgeting around, and she does not like to see him so still.

"I didn't catch his name," she asks, when the boy leaves.

"That's She Li, he just-" he opens his arms, as if to show her something. His hands fall back, he shrugs. "I might have a part time job, I think." 


	4. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For context, this is just after that chapter He Tian helps Mo Guan Shan against She Li's plan, and gives him his jacket, in chapters ~184 and onward.

"Where does this come from?"

Guan Shan looks up at her, from the bag of vegetables he was looking through. "A friend," he says, while she holds up a jacket that is clearly not his size. Guan Shan's own jacket seems to be nowhere in sight.

She can feel her lips thin. "She Li?" she asks, trying to keep his voice calm. Trying to discuss She Li with Guan Shan has never ended well. "What about the money? Where does all the money come from?" she insists, now furious. She cannot contain her worry anymore, she wish she could just ignore what is happening, but she needs to know if Guan Shan is throwing himself in some dangerous situations.

"No. He Tian," Guan Shan answers, and he shrugs, as usual, but there is a hint of exasperation. She doesn't know who this He Tian is. "He is a dumbass, he cannot cook and he lives alone, so he pays me sometimes."

She has been quite busy, but she has noticed Guan Shan eating out more than usual.

"I see," she comments, unsure. Guan Shan looks caged, guarded, as he always does, but he takes the jacket from her hands and swiftly hang it in his closet.


	5. He Tian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is around chapter 199, also Mo's door is half open in that chapter.

He Tian is in the top three ranking at school, she should have remembered. She looks now at the boy with curiosity and distrust.

He is smiling, he looks nice, expensive clothes, taller than her, he says he is a friend from school, he is He Tian, and she nods, pleasantly. 

"Come in, sit with me, Guan Shan is taking a shower."

The boy follows her in. He looks nice, but so did She Li, and she is starting to believe teenagers can be as false in their smiles as adults, some times. 

Still, she wants to see this new one who seems to orbitate around her son, giving him his jacket, paying for his time. 

He Tian sits, and he rambles about food Guan Shan cooked, about tv stars, about school. She knows what he is doing, trying all these topics so that he can find something to please her.

When He Tian wanders casually in Guan Shan's room, she pretends not to listen, to focus on her cooking. She can hear them yelling. She never heard a peep those few times She Li was over. From the half opened door, she can see her son jokingly punching the other boy, complaining about something.

Her son is loud, rough and not frozen in fear. Even when the two boys close the door, apprehension starts to melt away.


	6. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is post hospital!Mo, when He Tian comes back around chapter 254.

The days at the hospital are not easy - she doesn't deal well with the white clear walls of prisons and hospitals, but He Tian is not around anymore. He is the one who has called her first, and she has used all her self control to not yell at him. 

"I paid, for the hospital," He Tian has told her, on the phone, and she has been scared that this was _it_. This boy would drag her son into danger, break him, throw him into a hospital and then once again, follow the same steps. She wish she had the luxury of being able to refuse his money.

She wants to know what happened, but Guan Shan has never been too helpful in his explanations.

This time, it feels different, she realizes.

Guan Shan's friends are always around, two boys called Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi. She has never met them before, she has never known Guan Shan has had anyone a part from She Li, or He Tian. They are funny, they do their best to fill Guan Shan's stubborn silences about the attack.

"She doesn't need to know that!" her son yells, when Jian Yi recounts tales of He Tian swooping in and carrying Guan Shan like a princess. Guan Shan sounds annoyed, but he doesn't sound scared, not like _before_.

The friends follow him back home, and her house becomes more lively than ever. Her guilt for the long hours of work starts to fade, knowing that at least Guan Shan won't be alone.

"He Tian, your friend, is he coming back?" she asks, once, and Guan Shan starts to tell her how _annoying_ He Tian is and how much he wishes he _wouldn't_ come back. There are no silences or shrugs anymore.

She is not surprised when, the next day, Guan Shan meets her at the door.

"He Tian is sleeping her, he is- in my room. I mean. In my bed. He is very tired. I am gonna sleep on the couch." He sounds relieved.


End file.
